yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 071
"The Miraculous Kattobingu! Cut Open the Future, ZEXAL!! " is the seventy-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 10, 2012. Summary possessing Dr. Faker.]] The Barian declares that as the messenger of the Barian World, he has come to destroy the Astral World. Astral mutters "Barian...", while the red mist that is the Barian enters Dr. Faker, fully possessing him. His skin turns red and a strange object appears on his head. The Barian tells the trio to see his power for themselves, revealing that when "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" is destroyed when it has no Overlay Units, it can revive itself, with its ATK becoming equal to the number of banished cards times 1000 - in this case, 4000. As it was Special Summoned, its other effect activates, switching all monsters the Barian's opponents control to Defense Position. As "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" switches, Kite mutters "impossible", but then clutches his chest and falls to one knee in pain. Yuma yells Kite's name, but the Barian continues the Duel. He draws and the activates a Continuous Spell Card - "Barian's Gateway". During this turn, 800 damage will be inflicted to his opponents each time a card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Yuma yells "What!", while Shark mutters that they have only 100 Life Points left. the Barian orders "Heart-eartH Dragon" to attack "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" with "Heart Break Cannon", but Kite activates his face-down "Photon Escape", which lets him banish a "Photon" monster to end the Battle Phase. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" is banished and the Barian is surprised they still have strength left to struggle. He reminds them that the ATK of "Heart-eartH Dragon" rises to 5000 as another card was banished. Kite mutters "Hart" and rises to his feet. He tells the Barian that if he's come to take Hart, he wishes he would come with all his strength, vowing to take him down here and now. He yells Hart's name again and Hart lightly mutters "brother". As a monster was banished, Kite activates the effect of the "Dimension Wanderer" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the total ATK of two of his banished monsters. Two green portals appear as Kite reveals he's targetting "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" and "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss". Yuma is excited, while Shark is surprised he still had a card like that up his sleeve. Kite tells Shark that his is his final blow. Kite tells the Barian to take his attack that "transcends dimensions" and yells "Ultimate Photon Stream", while Shark joins in with "Depth Chaos Bite". The Barian compliments him on the move, but reveals that he can send "Barian's Gateway" to the Graveyard to negate a monster effect. Kite is shocked he managed to evade that blow and falls to one knee again. Shark, still bleeding from the blow from the litterbot, does the same. The Barian Sets a card, telling Yuma he's the only one left now. The Barian taunts him, saying Yuma has no monsters out and only 100 Life Points left - he should vanish into the depths of darkness now, along with the Astral World. lowers the Sphere Field.]]Yuma seems to be out of ideas himself. Hart is crying, muttering both "brother" and "Yuma". He says that they always do things for his sake. Hart glows with blinding rainbow light and the Sphere Field begins to descend closer to the field. The Barian is enraged that Hart is using the powers that the Barian gave him like this. Kite urges Yuma to go to Astral's side now and Shark adds that he must show the Barian their power. Hearing Astral calling him, Yuma does several backflips, then gets a running start and jumps from the ledge yelling "kattobingu!". The Emperor's Key glows and Yuma manages to enter the Sphere Field. He and Astral collide and immediately perform a ZEXAL Morph, fusing themselves. Kite and Tori smile, while Shark mutters "ZEXAL", looking surprised. " is Summoned.]] Yuma is surrounded with a yellow aura, while the Barian says that this must be the force from the Astral World then, - ZEXAL. Yuma claims that with the hope that shines through darkness and kattobingu that burns in his chest, they will defeat him yelling, "Shining Draw!". He draws "ZW - Ultimate Shield". He Normal Summon it, revealing that with its effect, he can revive banished Xyz Monsters in Defense Position. "Ultimate Shield" spins, generating a storm, from which emerges "Number C39: Utopia Ray". Shark tells Yuma its alright and Kite tells him to integrate their power as one. Purple aura surrounds Shark as "Shark Drake Veiss" appears, while a red aura surrounds Kite as "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" does the same, with Kite calling it "my very soul". Simultaneously, the three Duelists declare that "Heart-eartH Dragon" loses 3000 ATK as those monsters are no longer banished. Yuma says this is their true strength, but the Barian dismisses it as a comical effort that won't change the outcome. The Sphere Field floats back into the Sphere Field Cannon and the Barian declares that even without Astral, the Sphere Field has gathered enough energy. He adds it cannot be stopped no matter what they do and they should just die along with the Astral World. "Heart-eartH Dragon" flies up and takes the Sphere Field in its mouth. Yuma equips "Utopia Ray" with "Ultimate Shield" via the latter card's effect, increasing its DEF by 2000. Yuma then activates "Xyz Unity", switching "Utopia Ray" to Attack Position and increasing its ATK by the total ATK of all face-up Xyz Monsters they control. Its ATK rises to 9800. " with 16600 ATK.]] Yuma orders "Utopia Ray" to attack, but the Barian reminds him that effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" will nullify the Battle Damage and inflict an equal amount of damage to them instead. Yuma activates another effect of "Xyz Unity", sending "Shark Drake Veiss" to the Graveyard to give "Utopia Ray" an additional attack and the ability to attack directly instead. Calling the move foolish, the Barian activates his face-down "Barian's Battle Buster". By banishing a "Barian's" card from his Graveyard, he can negate two attacks this turn. He banishes "Barian's Gateway" and negates the attack. Yuma says its not over yet and sends "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" to the Graveyard to give "Utopia Ray" another attack, which the Barian negates with "Barian's Battle Buster". The Barian reveals the other effect of the card - he can send it to the Graveyard to force a monster to attack. Shark knows they'll lose if "Utopia Ray" battles now, with Kite adding that 6800 damage would be bounced back at them. The Barian tells them it's over now and adds "go to Hell!" Yuma asks if he truly thinks its over and activates the final effect of "Ultimate Shield" - it can negate the effects of a monster when effect damage is inflicted and increase the ATK of the equipped monster by the amount of damage that would have been dealt. The ATK of "Utopia Ray" rises to 16600 and the Barian yells "impossible!" three times. "Utopia Ray" attacks with "Hope Sword Chaos Slash", annihilating "Heart-eartH Dragon" and dropping the Barian to 0 Life Points. As Faker's body flies backwards, the Barian releases his control of him, harshly saying "you..." to Yuma as he vanishes. Yuma asks if he saw the strength of their bonds. Faker lands hard on the ground, and Kite mutters "father". The Sphere Field Cannon begins to explode and red electricity surrounds it. Tori yells Yuma's name as the area begins to collapse. Hart is lowered slowly to Kite's arms, surrounded with blue energy. He opens his eyes and says "brother". Kite says they've blown away his nightmares. The area continues to collapse and a piece of concrete heads straight towards Yuma. Shark pushes him out of the way and is struck in the arm, falling onto his back. Explosions continue to wrack the area and Tori screams. Yuma yells Tori's name and Kite asks the still disabled Orbital 7 how long he intends to sleep. Inexplicably, Orbital reactivates himself, but is immediately struck by a piece of concrete, though he appears to be fine. aides the escape.]] Faker rises to his feet and says the names of both his sons. The floor beneath him collapses and he falls into the pit, Kite yelling "father" again. Tori lands next to them using Orbital's jetpack mode. Kite tells Orbital he's leaving Hart to him and jumps down into the pit. Hart yells "brother", while Kite vows to bring his father back. Shark, still on the ground, asks if Yuma is going with him. Yuma leaps after Kite yelling "kattobingu!" A short time later, Kite locates Faker, who is hanging halfway off a ledge. Kite reaches him just as the end of the ledge collapses, grabbing his hand. The remainder of the ledge collapses and Kite deploys his Duel Anchor to try to latch on to something. He finds the rope grabbed by Yuma. Faker asks why Yuma is helping him. Yuma says that while he doesn't like Faker, he realizes he did his best as a father to save Hart. Faker is reminded of Kazuma as he looks up at Yuma. Faker disagrees, saying he's committed too many sins - he should not be forgiven. 's crest.]] Behind Yuma, a voice rings out and Vetrix emerges from a portal. He agrees that Faker committed many sins. Elsewhere, Orbital 7 ascends the chasm, still attached to Tori, who clutches Hart in her arm as Shark drapes himself over one of Orbital's wings. As they near the top, Tori yells Yuma's name. Yuma pleads with Vetrix not to do this, saying his revenge is already over. Vetrix raises one hand towards him. Addressing him as "Byron", Faker insists that Kite and the others had nothing to do with this - it is all Faker's fault. Vetrix smirks and Yuma again asks him to stop. Vetrix says that this is his last power. The ground beneath him begins to collapse and his crest radiates outwards towards them - appearing blue instead of pink. Yuma, Kite and Faker fall, screaming. Shark, Orbital, Hart and Tori stand just outside Heartland, the ruins of Heartland Tower still visible. Tori is crying. A portal appears behind them and from it emerge Yuma, Astral, Faker and Kite. Yuma says hello to Tori, who responds by saying both Yuma's and Astral's names. Hart happily runs towards Faker and Kite. Yuma asks what Tori is crying about and Tori calls him an idiot. As they fell, Vetrix had communicated with Faker. Faker apologizes to him, and Byron responds with "good-bye, my friend". Crying, Faker is shocked that Byron would forgive him. Her voice breaking, Tori tells Yuma to stop pulling such crazy stunts. A short time later, Shark is on his way to the hospital in a helicopter piloted by Nistro, as Dextra looks after him. Nistro asks how Shark is doing and Dextra responds that he's taken well to first-aide, but they still need to hurry. Faker asks for his sons' forgiveness, blaming himself for everything. Astral remarks that with Yuma's heart that never gives up and his bonds with his friends, Yuma has brought back the light hope and with that, the World Duel Carnival is over. Yuma claims its not over - he's not yet received his prize for becoming champion. Tori asks how he could think of that at time like this. Yuma laughs, saying that the winner was to have his wish granted. He says his wish is for Kite's family to live in peace. Kite says its none of his business. Yuma says he'll reveal his real wish then - to Duel Kite again. He adds that they still have a score to settle. Astral calls it "the real final". Kite accepts it, addressing both Yuma and Astral. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald "Shark" Kastle and Kite Tenjo vs. The Barian Duel continues from the previous episode. As "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" was Special Summoned via its own effect, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 1000 for each banished card (0 → 4000/0). Its other effect activates, changing "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to Defense Position. Turn 9: The Barian The Barian activates the Continuous Spell Card "Barian's Gateway". During this turn, if a card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, his opponent will take 800 damage and the Barian cannot Normal or Special Summon or Set monsters. "Heart-eartH Dragon" attacks "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", but Kite activates his face-down "Photon Escape". As a "Photon" monster was targeted for an attack, Kite can banish it and end the Battle Phase. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" is banished and as it was, the ATK of "Heart-eartH Dragon" increases via its own effect (4000 → 5000). As a monster he controls was banished, Kite activates the effect of the "Dimension Wanderer" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to target two banished monsters and inflict damage to the Barian equal to their combined ATKs. He chooses "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" and "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", but the Barian activates the other effect of "Barian's Gateway", sending it to the Graveyard to negate the effect of "Dimension Wanderer". The Barian Sets a card. Turn 10: Yuma At this point, Hart frees Astral from the Sphere Field, so Astral and Yuma perform an ZEXAL Morph. Yuma performs a Shining Draw, drawing "ZW - Ultimate Shield". Yuma Normal Summons it (0/2000), with its effect activating. As it was Normal Summoned, Yuma can Special Summon up to three banished Xyz Monsters in Defense Position, though their effects are negated. He Special Summons "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000), "Shark Drake Veiss" (2800/2100) and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" (4500/3000). As three less cards are banished, the ATK of "Heart-eartH Dragon" decreases by 3000 (5000 → 2000). Yuma activates the effect of "Ultimate Shield", equipping it to "Utopia Ray" and increasing its DEF by 2000 (2000 → 4000). Yuma equips "Utopia Ray" with "Xyz Unity", letting him change "Utopia Ray" to Attack Position and increase its ATK by the total ATK of all Defense Position Xyz Monsters he controls until the End Phase (2500 → 9800). "Utopia Ray" attacks "Heart-eartH Dragon", with Yuma attempting to activate the other effect of "Xyz Unity", letting him send an Xyz Monster he controls to the Graveyard and let "Utopia Ray" attack an additional time directly. He sends "Shark Drake Veiss" to the Graveyard, but the Barian activates his face-down "Barian's Battle Buster", letting him banish a "Barian's" card from his Graveyard and negate up to two attacks per turn. He banishes "Barian's Gateway" to negate the attack, at the same time increasing the ATK of "Heart-eartH Dragon" to 3000 (2000 → 3000) since "Barian's Gateway" was banished. Yuma sends "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" to the Graveyard with "Xyz Unity" to let "Utopia Ray" attack again, but the Barian negates the attack with "Barian's Battle Buster". The Barian activates the other effect of "Barian's Battle Buster", sending it to the Graveyard to force "Utopia Ray" to attack again. "Utopia Ray" attacks; as the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" would deal the same amount of Battle Damage the Barian would take to Yuma as effect damage, Yuma activates the other effect of "Ultimate Shield", negating the damage and increasing the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by that value instead (9800 → 16,600) while also negating the effects of "Heart-eartH Dragon". The attack continues (The Barian 150 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.